Too Young
by BubblyKatter
Summary: Two pink lines practically chose the life of the Anubis girls. Can they cope? Well I can tell you this, it will be one memory the residents will never EVER forget. Inspired by every pact story I've ever read.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I know all of you read the Pregnancy Pact stories and I love them and I was inspired by Sibuna4260 and all the other pregnancy pact stories too :). So I will get started. **

**Ok so there is FABINA!, AMFIE! (MY #1 favorite couple), PEDDIE!, JARA! and MOY! (THAT HUG WHEN MICK WAS LEAVING I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!) All my favorite couples! So no KT and Willow although I do love them in season 3.**

**~Katter Out (For now, muhahaha. This was just the intro)**

* * *

Joy held the fourth and last pregnancy test in her hand tightly. This couldn't be happening to her, it was too soon. She was too young! Maybe this was a mistake but the three other test had the same thing on them. Those two pink lines on the three test meant Joy Mercer was definitely pregnant by the one and only Mick Campbell, but she just had to make sure it was right for a fourth time.

"No, no, no, no!" Joy repeated, reading the test over and over again. Positive. She sunk down in the corner, holding her knees to her chest and letting out the tears that she wanted to keep in. Someone would find out soon but she didn't want it to be Mick, no not yet she would tell him later. The door opened reviling Patricia and Nina talking about how great Eddie and Fabian were, or at least that's what Joy thought. That didn't matter now, the matter at hand was telling someone about her situation.

"Joy, what's wrong?" Patricia asked the still crying girl. She sat by Joy while Nina sat on the other side, with concerned expressions on their faces.

"I-I" Joy couldn't speak, she could only cry.

Nina rubbed her back while Patricia held Joy's head up so that she could give her direct contact. "Joy, what happened? You're sounding like Fabian" Patricia asked a second time, adding a little humor into it.

"Hey don't talk about my boyfriend like that" Nina said, taking offense to Patricia's joke.

Joy chuckled before sniffling. "I know you and all the others may have noticed my strange behavior and that's because..." She stopped before wiping the tears that were forming. "I'm pregnant" she finally said. It felt kind of good to get that off her chest but then again maybe it wasn't such a good idea to talk about it.

Just as Patricia was about to say something Mara and Amber came in smiling from ear to ear. "Were you guys ease dropping?" Nina asked.

"Great now you guys know. Do you solemnly swear not to tell until I tell Mick?" Joy asked. Everyone nodded, crossing their hearts.

"Joy you're not going in on this alone, if you're pregnant-" Patricia took a deep breath in what she was about to say. "I will be too." She put her hand out.

"No!" Joy exclaimed, she stood up immediately. "I didn't even want to be in the situation I am in right now. I wanted to have kids after I graduated but I had to be so stupid, but it's too late to turn back and I don't want you guys getting pregnant because of my mistake." She explained.

"I'm unsure about my decision now" Nina said, she looked down and held her arm thinking about it.

"We're going to graduate this year, might as well have some fun!" Amber said, who was way too excited about this pact. The girls all looked at Mara with pleading faces on, all except for Joy who was giving her a look that said "PLEASE DON'T DO IT!"

"But I was going to apply for an interview at Kingston University **(Nope I don't own it but I know it's a real university!)** , do you really think they'll accept a seventeen year old mom?" Mara asked.

"Mara any college or university would want to accept you pregnant or not" Nina said, kindly. Mara smiled and put her hand in the pile. "All agree on the pregnancy pact idea?" Patricia asked, a smirk appeared on her face as every hand shot up except Joy's and Nina, unsure of what choice she should make. Amber looked at Nina and practically begged her to join, so she joined for Joy's sake and to make Amber's begging stop.

"You guys would give up your whole senior year for me?" Joy asked.

"You have to admit, this was going to happen sooner or later" Amber said. She was met with glares from Nina, Patricia, and Mara. "What? It's true, I mean I'm sure we all did it and in the end..." she trailed off as everyone blushed in embarrassment, "sorry" she apologized.

"So Joy, are you ready for your unborn baby to have some playmates?" Patricia asked.

Joy let out a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess I am." She smiled before she was met with what felt like a million hugs from her friends. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, she knew that her friends were there to support her but the big problem was, how would Mick react when he found out? What would he say? What would he do? Leave her, 'no he wouldn't do that to me' she thought, but every time she thought about that question she couldn't help but think 'maybe Mick will leave me.' Well she and the other girls would have to see and wait for what was in store for them.

* * *

**I think I did a pretty good job on this, I am sooo happy! It is almost Halloween it's on Thursday! Yay! I'm gonna be spider girl! Ok guys so I'm off. Thank you for reading the first chapter of Too Young! (I think 0-20 year olds are young).**

**Goodnight! Stay awesome my friends! Have a Happy Halloween! Or Happy Birthday random writer. I'm weird!**

**~Katter Out~ ❤!(until next chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow Sibunanators :) Thank you so much for reviewing it made my day! Where we last left off the girls found out Joy was pregnant and they made the pact, now what happens? You'll find out right now.**

* * *

{Nina's POV}

_~Three Weeks Later~_

Well I did it but what am I supposed to do now? I held the test in my hand walking back and forth at a slow pace; Joy and Amber were in here too. Amber was talking about all the clothes she would buy her baby and how he or she would look fabulous while Joy listened.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I asked.

"Wait nine months and live happily ever after with your child and Fabes, duh" Amber said it like it was the most obvious thing to do.

My eyes widened as I realized what she had just said. I'm going to be a mom! A teen mother! I haven't even told Fabian yet. "Did you tell him yet?" I asked Joy, referring to Mick; she shook her head no before wiping her eyes a few times. I sighed; maybe we should just confess already I don't want this to get out of hand.

"We could tell them together" I suggested. Joy and Amber looked up at me.

"Seriously?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, seriously Ambs" I said making her smile. Just as the girls got up Patricia and Mara came in smiling.

"Positive" they both said in unison.

"Now we should tell the boys" Joy said. Patricia shook her head no.

"We don't need to tell them yet, I'm not ready to Eddie what if he leaves me and won't want to take care of me and the baby" Patricia said, a tone of worry filled her voice.

"We can do this together Patricia, you're not alone" I said, smiling at my own words.

"We made this pact together and were going to stick together through these probably moody and memorable nine months together" Amber said, agreeing with me. Joy didn't say a word but she did smile.

"Come on, let's tell them" Mara said. She took a deep breath before opening the door. Guess it's time.

As we came downstairs we saw the boys on the couch playing cards, they looked at us and smiled. Fabian stood up and kissed me on my cheek making me blush.

"Keep the PDA to a minimum" I heard Jerome say, I rolled my eyes before taking a deep breath, I guess it's time to tell them. "Boys!" Amber yelled, getting the guys attention. "WE have something to tell you." I didn't know how hard it would be able to say "I'm pregnant" until now.

"I'm pregnant" the girls and I said unison. Alfie dropped his cards and his mouth fell open.

"You guys are all pregnant?" Eddie asked.

"It, it just happened suddenly" Patricia said. It was kind of true; it did happen suddenly I didn't really think it would happen so fast.

"Can I talk to you about this, or is it too late?" I asked Fabian. He shook his head and I grabbed his hand taking him to the kitchen. I immediately started to cry.

"I'm sorry Fabian, I shouldn't have done this. It's all my fault" I said through my tears. He hugged me, holding me tightly.

"I don't care about that, I just care about you and this little guy or girl in your stomach. I'm going to be here for you, I promise." When I heard him say that, I started crying even more. He didn't care that I got pregnant; he just cared about me and this baby that'll be growing inside me for the next nine months.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom, what if I'm a terrible mom?" I looked up at him and he gave me a smile.

"I'm not ready to be a dad but we'll get through this together and we'll be the best parents that this baby will ever have." He always knows how to make me feel better and maybe I will be a great mom, with Fabian by my side I won't have a doubt in the world.

* * *

{Patricia's POV}

Eddie and I were in his room, he kept pacing around the room repeating that he was a father.

"Eddie I'm sorry" I apologized for the third time.

"Why did you do it?" He asked me. I couldn't tell him about the pact, it would ruin everything.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted it to happen" I lied.

"I'm too young to be a dad, what will my parents say? Oh no, my dad!" He said. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. "My dad's going to kill me!" I forgot all about my parents, this was the worst idea I've ever came up with.

I started to cry, I nearly ever cry in front of Eddie but I just couldn't hold the tears in anymore. "I'm sorry Eddie, this is my entire fault I should have thought this all through and now because of me I'm going to have to raise a baby all on my own!"

"Hey." He looked at me in the eyes. "You're not going to be taking care of this baby alone. I'm going to be here for you, we are in this together."

"Really?" I asked, wiping a tear away.

"Of course, I would never leave you" he said. I smiled before laying my head on his shoulder, this pregnancy pact thing might not have been a great idea but now I know that Eddie will be there for me and he's all I need.

* * *

{Amber's POV}

Alfie and I were sitting on the stairs.

"Alfie are you ok?" I asked him. Alfie was just sitting here in silence, which was unusual. "Boo, I'm sorry" I apologized.

"Amber, we're only seventeen do you think we can take care of a baby at seventeen years old?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Possibly, we could try" I said. He looked at me and then back at the steps.

"What about our parents?" He asked.

"We'll figure something out, I mean if there is a we" my heart started beating faster as I said that last part, what if there is no we?

"Yeah, we'll figure something out, I just want you to know that I'm going to be here for you" he said. My heart returned to its normal pace and I smiled.

"Oh Alfie, I love you but if you ever make me wear sweat pants I will kill you" I said in a calm voice. Just knowing that Alfie is going to be here for me makes me feel better.

* * *

{Mara's POV}

Jerome and I were outside.

"I'm going to be a dad!" He exclaimed. His voice sounded excited.

"You're happy about this?" I asked, surprised. He's happy about it, that's one less thing I don't have to worry about.

"Of course I'm happy about it! I am surprised that I'm going to be a dad at seventeen but I'm going to be a dad!"

"Oh Jerome, so you won't leave me?" I asked.

"Why would I leave you? You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and this child of ours will be on the list of 'The Best Thing That Has Ever Happened To Me'" I giggled at him and kissed him, he wants to be a father but am I ready to be a mother?

"I don't know Jerome what if I'm a terrible mother?" I asked him.

"Mara, I know that you're going to be the best mother for this baby" Jerome said. I hugged him; he always knows how to make me feel better with his kind words. I hope he's right about being the best mother.

* * *

{Joy's POV}

Mick and I sat on the couch; his head was in his hands.

"Joy, I'm sorry" he apologized again. He shouldn't be the one apologizing it's my entire fault.

"No, it's my fault" I said, I started to cry and I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"I don't wanna be a mum yet we're only seventeen, but I don't want to give rid of this baby." I realized something else that made my life horrible. "Oh no, I forgot all about my parents" I said.

"Joy, I promise you that I'm going to support you no matter what, we're in this together. I will never ever leave you" Mick said. I hugged him.

"You always know how to make me feel better." I sniffed and wiped a tear away.

"I try" he said. I hit him in a playful way and laid my head on his shoulder. He's going to be there for me and that's all I need, for him to be there for me and this unborn child of ours.

* * *

**Doooooooooooooooooone yay!**

**~Katter Out**


End file.
